


The Perfect Way to Fall Asleep

by StarPopsy



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarPopsy/pseuds/StarPopsy
Summary: Martin outs Simon in the middle of the lunch hall. Blue hears and runs after him with their friends where he tells his friends what happened over their emails and tells Simon that he's Blue.





	The Perfect Way to Fall Asleep

I was on my way to the auditorium with Nick and Garrett, Nick was giving us a lift home as my car had broken down but we had to get Simon first as Nick had brought him to school that morning. I was laughing along with a joke that Nick had said as we pushed the doors open. We took seats in the back as play rehearsal hadn't finished. We had finished soccer practise half an hour early because of the rain so Nick suggested waiting in the auditorium while Simon finished play rehearsal.

Nick and Garrett were talking about a video game while I looked around the room and I couldn't help but notice Simon and I couldn't help but smile. It was like I had been unconsciously looking for him. He was in a corner away from everyone talking to Abby, whispering something that had made her face light up. She was jumping up and down all while he was trying to calm her down. He then said something else to her which made her stop and turn round and give a look of disgust to Martin. She was walking over to him when Simon put his arm out to stop her. You could see the desperation in his eyes as he shook his head. She nodded and grabbed his hand as they sat down to listen to Ms. Albright, as far away from Martin as they could get. 

Garrett and Nick were still talking to each other so they didn't notice anything that had happened between Abby and Simon and I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't want Garrett to know that I had been looking at him, he gave me enough shit about my crush for Simon and the fact that I wouldn't say anything to him when he was around. It's not that I didn't want to say anything, it's that I would freeze up when he was around.I guess I should of been more careful with the way I looked at Simon because Garrett picked up on it. 'Look' he had said, with a massive smile on his face. It looked like he was the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. 'I can tell how much you like Spier'. I remember my heart dropping. I looked up at him and he was still grinning 'on a serious note though dude, either stop staring like a weirdo at him or actually start talking to him. Your not going to get anywhere with the creepy stare you to him.' I remember just staring at him with my mouth open in shock. 'I.. I don't... I don't like Simon' I had manage to splutter out to him. He shook his head and raised his eyebrow as if to say really. He knew and nothing had changed so why shouldn't I tell him? I needed to talk to someone and Garrett was right there. 'Okay I do' a small weight felt like it had been lifted off my shoulders. 'I knew you did' he said with a smug look on his face 'I'm gay, but you are the only one to know. So please don't say anything to anyone'. Even though I knew he wouldn't I still needed the reassurance. I wasn't ready for the world to know. He gave me a fist bump and agreed. He had made everything feel normal. But as soon as we got back to his, he started to question me on why I liked Simon, which I refused to answer and since then, every time I see Simon and he is with me, he gives me this knowing look. Lunch times were full of these looks. 

I smiled fondly at the memory as I opened up my Gmail. I was disappointed to see there was no new email. I had emailed him this morning so I was guessing he just hadn't managed to look at it. I hadn't noticed that Garrrett had turned around and noticed. 'Emailing your secret admirer again?' he whispers in my ear. I shake my head 'no he's not replied' 'he will do, don't worry, I mean you two never stop'and he turned back to Nick. I knew he was right. We had been emailing since August and he always replied even if it wasn't straight away. I can't help but break into a grin as I reread our last emails. The flirting had said stepped up, and I couldn't help but feel slightly excited because I liked him even though I didn't know who he was. All I knew was that we were in the same class, he had two sisters and he signed his emails with Jacques. Jacques had emailed me after he saw my post on Tumblr about being gay and feeling so exposed and hidden.I had made the stupid mistake of telling Garrett about Jacques hoping he would stop with the comments and looks about Simon but that never happened. Now I was getting comments about them both.

I looked up to see Simon and Abby walking to them. Simon looked worried about him and was whispering hurriedly to Abby. 'hey you two' I heard Nick say to them as they approached. 'Hey' Simon had said and smiled to me and Garrett. I felt my heart flutter as I smiled back looking anywhere but at Garrett as he said hey. 'So Nick? I need a favour from you' Abby said sweetly. I looked at her with an amused smile on my face. You could sense the chemistry between her and Nick the minute they were together. Anything Abby needed Nick would do. 'Can you give me a lift back to Simon's please? I need help with my lines for tomorrow' she smiled sweetly at him. 'Of course I can. Are we ready to go then?' Nick didn't even a miss a beat as he replied. I couldn't help but laugh at how obvious it was that he liked her. We were getting our stuff together when we noticed that Simon hadn't moved. He was staring at his phone with a smile on his face. Whatever was on his phone had made him extremely happy because his face had lit up. My heart sank a little, because whatever was making him happy wasn't me. 'Si, come on' Nick said. Simon looked up with a slight blush on his cheeks and put his phone in his pocket. I notice Abby give him a knowing look as she linked arms with Nick. 

The walk to Nicks car was uneventful. I was avoiding eye contact with Garrett but I could sense his gaze on me numerous times. Nick unlocked the car and just as Garrett opened the door Abby jumped in shotgun. 'Thanks Garrett, what a gentleman you are' she sniggered. Garrett looked to Nick for help. 'I'm not telling her to move dude, get in the back. I'm not that stupid'. Garrett just stood there. I caught Simon's eye and we both laughed at the look of shock on Garrett's face. 'Spier, your in the middle then as your the smallest' Garrett told him as I climbed in the car. He done that on purpose because I laughed at him. It was his own personal pay back. Simon climbed in the car and moved over to the middle seat. There was not much room in the back when Garrett got in, it was like he was taking all the spare room up so me and Simon were squashed up next to each other. Abby and Nick were arguing about what music to play. Garrett was playing a game on his phone, while shooting me looks every few seconds with his knowing smile on his face, and Simon looked lost in thought. I was looking out the window so no one would notice I was blushing and trying to keep my breathing steady. My senses were so heightened because Simon's leg was touching mine. Nick pulled up outside Garrett's house. 'See ya guys' he called as he left the car. 

Simon moved over to give us a bit more room but the second the pressure left I missed his touch. I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty on Jacques. We weren't in a relationship, but it felt like we were. It was complicated to think about. I must of zoned out because the next thing I know Simon's nudged me and Nick is telling me that I'm home. 'Oh, sorry I was lost in thought, thanks for the lift Nick' I opened the door and said bye to them. As Nick pulled away from the kerb I pulled my keys out of my pocket and went in. 

It was a pretty uneventful night. Mum was working late so I did my homework and ate Oreo's. Garrett phoned me just I was finishing up my homework to tease me about Simon in the car. The best thing about a phone conversation? You can hang up on people. I hadn't got an email from Jacques so I had a shower and climbed into bed. I ended up thinking about Jacques emails as I fell asleep which lead to a very intense dream about him. 

I spent the next few weeks doing what I usually did. School, homework, soccer practice and emailing Jacques. Our emails never failed to make smile and I was pretty sure I was falling in love with him. We were even signing our emails off with love. I always felt guilty when I would look at Simon and my heart would flutter or if I would think of him at home because of Jacques. I've been desperate to find out who he is but I'm still scared. I'm not sure I'm ready to be out

It had been a couple of weeks since Martin had started sitting with us at lunch. I had thought it was weird especially as you could tell that Simon and Nick didn't really want him there. Martin was always flirting with Abby, but Abby would never flirt back. Abby was sitting next to Martin as I walked over to our lunch table which meant I ended up sitting next to Simon. I could sense how awkward Simon felt with Martin there and couldn't help notice the looks he was giving Abby. Since the day Nick drove us home, something had been up with Simon but I hadn't had the guts to ask what it was. I hated seeing him like this, his face was always full of worry and his usual spark in his eyes had seemed to dim. As I was bringing myself out of these thoughts I noticed Martin trying to kiss Abby. Abby slapped him extremely hard as she said no. 

The whole cafeteria turned round as they heard her hand connect with his face. I was in shock like the rest of our table. I've never seen Abby angry and I'm guessing no one else had either, I didn't think she even knew how to be angry she was always happy. 'How dare you Martin?' She screamed 'How fucking dare you? I don't appreciate trying to be kissed especially by someone I don't fancy.' You could tell that Abby's words had stung him. Martin's face was bright red with embarrassment and there seemed to be a hint of anger as he turned to Simon. I heard Simon mutter to Martin 'Please don't'. I turned to look at him as I heard it. 

'People of Creekwood High, Simon Spier is Gay, He's been having an email relationship with another guy here who he's in love with.' I turned to Martin. 'He goes by the name of Blue'. My heart stopped. I couldn't process it. Jacques was Simon. Martin carried on 'And I bet Blue won't even come out of the closet for him'. The guy I was falling for in the emails was Simon. I was staring in shock at Garrett when I realised Simon had gone. It was then that the anger boiled up in me. I saw Garrett rise from his seat as Martin was walked away from the table. I got up to join Garrett and just as I caught up with him, Nick ran past us catching up with Martin looking like he was going to punch him. Me and Garrett grabbed him as he started screaming at him for outing his best friend and trying to kiss Abby. Nick was furious. I could tell he was going to punch him, and the girls had come over with our stuff and was trying to get Nick to leave the cafeteria. Ms. Albright walked in, and she started shouting at Martin and sent him to the principles office. Abby had hold of Nick's hand. Garrett was looking worriedly at me. Leah was next to me with a face of thunder. 'Abby, he's in the auditorium' Ms. Albright said as Abby opened her mouth to speak and then she turned to follow Martin out the door. Abby nodded and turned round to look at us. 'Did anyone know?' she asked. Everyone shook their heads but me. I did kind of know. I needed to go to him. I needed to see him and to tell him everything. 

The cafeteria began to fill up with noise. 'We need to go to him' I said. Everyone looked at me. 'What? We do! No one deserves to go through that. Especially not Jacques' I whispered. 'Your Blue?' Abby said to me. I nodded at her. 'Simon's Jacques?' Abby nodded. 'No fucking way' Garrett laughed, I noticed him looking at me 'well let's go get him'. Abby and Garrett were beaming at me and Leah and Nick looked extremely confused. 'Come on then' I replied 'I'll explain on the way' I added to Nick and Leah who followed. As we turned into the hallway, Simon's little sister came running over to us her face full of worry. 'Where's Simon?' she asked Leah. 'We're going to find him now, you coming?' Nora nodded as Leah put her arm around her. 

'So? Can someone tell me what the hell has been going on because me and Leah are really confused and you lot seem like you've been in on something that we haven't' Nick said sounding slightly hurt. Nick was never happy about being left out of things so the hurt in his voice wasn't surprising. I took a deep breath. 'I'm gay. I put a post on Tumblr about feeling alone and he responded. This was back in August. We've been emailing back and forth under these names, because neither of us were ready to come out. I told Garrett that I was gay and then I told him about Jacques, hoping that if he knew there was someone I liked, he might stop teasing me about a crush I've got' 'Which is Simon' Garrett interrupted. 'Thanks for that Garrett' he was smiling. 'he didn't and so he's been teasing me about both. But I never knew it was Simon. We never spoke about things that could really identify ourselves, because being anonymous to each other was working for us. Don't get me wrong I hoped it was, But I wasn't letting myself get my hopes up.' Everyone was looking at me. 'I fell for him through our emails.' I sighed. I looked over to Abby who had looked like she was close to crying. 'But I don't know where Abby fits into this'. 

Everyone else looked to Abby as she began speaking. 'The day Nick took me to Simon's when we were dropping Garrett and Bram home, he told me about it. He took me in a corner away from everyone and told me about Blue and how he was gay. He never said anything personal about Blue, all Simon had said was that he needed help and that he was trying to protect him, because Martin had got screen shots of his emails and was threatening to out Simon and in a way Blue by posting their emails on the Tumblr if Simon didn't help him get with me. The second he told me I agreed to help. I was doing my best but I couldn't let him kiss me. I'm sorry, I really am but I couldn't do it, especially when I have feelings for Nick' I noticed Nick's eye light up 'but that's between me and Nick. I was trying to protect Simon because he was desperate for Blue to be protected.' Abby puts her hand on my arm 'He knew you weren't ready for people to know. He didn't know what to do. He was scared if he told you, you would get scared off and stop emailing him. It was the only reason he told me. I knew then with the look in his eyes that he was falling in love.' 'Martin is a complete arsehole' I heard Leah say. There was talking around me but I couldn't process it. Simon had done all this because he was trying to protect me, even though he didn't know who I was. I had to tell him. My heartbeat picked up as we made our way to the auditorium. We heard music, Elliott Smith, and I couldn't help but smile because of the song. It was one that he recommended to me in a previous email.

I pushed open the doors and froze. He was sat cross legged in the middle of the stage. He hadn't noticed us come on, but I noticed the tears that were falling from his eyes, the expression of sadness mixed with anger. The presence of him which was usually so outgoing and happy had been replaced with one that was so negative. Simon, had always been a positive presence at lunch and seeing him like this hurt my heart. The others had already started walking over to him, so I snapped myself out of it and went to him. Nora ran to him and hugged him. We hung back while he was with Nora as he was having a conversation, and I didn't want to eavesdrop on it. I knew he would be confirming to her that he was gay, and I knew that he was the one who needed to do it. 'Nora, please let me tell mum and dad' I heard him say. 'Of course. I'm going to go and leave you with your friends. I love you, Si' 'I love you too, Nora' and she left. 

It was now Abby and Leah's turn to run and hug him. We all sat down. 'It's true. I'm gay'. Nick offered to hug him and made it perfectly that no one else cared. 'No thanks Nick, your fine' Simon replied while letting out a little laugh. He turned to Abby, 'I'm so sorry I didn't know he was going to try and kiss you.' She put her arms round him 'No I'm sorry I should of let him. I didn't know he was going to do that. If I did then I wouldn't of turned him down. I know how hard you were trying to protect Blue' I could fell everyone look at me. Simon tried to interrupt her 'You know we all love you still and don't care if your gay right?' We all nodded in agreement. 'Thanks guys.' He pulled us in all into a group hug. Including me an Garrett. As we broke up Abby whispered in my ear 'are you going to tell him?' I nodded at her. She whispered something to Leah and she also nodded. 

'So, Si?' Abby asked him, Simon turned to her 'Did you find out who Blue was?' I looked at the floor as he sighed. 'No, and I doubt he will speak to me now.' His voice cracked 'I fell for him. I didn't know his name or what he looked like but I knew him and now he'll never speak to me again'. I looked up to see the tears fall down his cheeks, I moved over to him slightly and lifted my hand to his face to wipe the tears off his cheeks. 'Yes he will.' I said. 'I know he will'. He was looking at me confused. 'How Bram? It's not like we can track him down! I don't know his name!' We locked eyes, 'Yes, you do.' he looked at me even more confused. I took a deep breath 'because I'm Blue.' I noticed I wasn't scared telling him. I was just glad I had found him. 

His mouth fell open. 'Your Blue?' he whispered. The others had moved away to the side of the stage to give us some privacy so I sat closer to him, our hands almost touching. 'I'm Blue' I repeated. He looked at me and I had an overwhelming feeling of love for him. 'Are you disappointed?' I asked him 'that it's me?' I looked at the floor and started playing with my hands. A nervous habit I have. My heart skipped a beat when he took my hand in his. I looked up at him to see a massive smile 'Not one bit, I secretly hoped it was you'. I smiled at him and laced my fingers through his. I was just about to lean in and kiss him when I heard Garrett shouting from the side 'About time Greenfeld!' I turned to him giving him the stink eye 'Fuck you' I said and he laughed as they all came back over. 

Simon looked even more confused. The look on his face was adorable. 'What is he on about?' he asked. 'Well' Garret said as he put his hands on my shoulders 'my best buddy here has had a crush on you for the past 2 years. He's been feeling guilty for liking you when he loved Jacques, but I'm guessing that doesn't matter now' I have never blushed this hard, I was avoiding Simon's stare. 'Really?' Simon asked me. 'Yeah' I breathed 'And Garrett is going to get a soccer ball aimed at his head in the next practice' I warned him. Garrett just smiled even wider and I heard Simon giggle. 'You can't talk anyway Simon, can you?' Abby chimed in. He looked at her with a look that says don't you dare. 'What? Garrett's embarrassed Bram, so it's my turn to embarrass you' she said. He leaned his head into my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around him as she carried on 'you've probably noticed that we've come to a couple of your practices. Well I dragged Simon with me so we could heckle Nick' 'Hey, why me?' he said pretending to be hurt 'Because your his best friend and I just wanted too' we all laughed 'but Simon here had other ideas. He would barely say a word while we there, and we all know Si Never. Shuts. Up. It was only then I realised he had been too busy staring at Bram's legs and forgot I was there.' I felt my face flush as he buried his head deeper in my shoulder. Garrett started wolf whistling, Nick asked Abby if she was staring at his legs, and Leah told him that we was busted. I squeezed his hand which he returned. 'I tried to talk to him but all I got from him was and I quote 'Bram has amazing soccer calves'. I've been teasing him ever since, it's actually been quite fun.' Simon removed his head from my shoulder. 'Thanks for that amazing story Abby, but shouldn't you and Nick go somewhere and make out now?' She smiled as she took Nick's hand and started getting up 'Okay, come on Nick, we need to make up for lost time'. Nick looked like he had won the lottery, 'see you guys' he called as she pulled him away. 

'Okay' Leah said 'Weren't expecting all this today. Si, I love you. You don't need me to tell you that. Call me later.' She gave Simon a hug and then gave me a quick hug as she whispered 'I'm glad it's you' I smiled at her as she pulled away from us. Simon laced his fingers through my fingers again. I could definitely get used to this. 'Garrett, come on.' Garrett looked up surprised 'you can come and help me with my art project. Simon was going to help me but the lovebirds need to talk, so you'll have to do.' Garrett got up 'Your wish is my command Burke' he flung his arms around her and pulled her into him, and I'm sure I saw her blush slightly. 

They left and we just stayed where we were not saying anything. We were both just processing everything that happened. 'What time does play practice finish tonight?' I looked down at him as I asked. He was about to answer me as Ms. Albright walked over to us. 'He's finished for the day. And so are you' she said looking at me. I was confused but she seemed to read my expression. 'I heard everything Martin said. And Abby told me that he been blackmailing Simon when I saw her just then. He's been suspended for the rest and week and has been removed from the play.' I heard Simon sigh 'I'm guessing that Bram here, is Blue.' Simon nodded 'Well in that case, you two have had quite the day, so you get the afternoon off. I'll sort it out with your teachers Bram. Now go home and enjoy yourselves while you can.' She smiled at us. I let go and stood up offering my hand to Simon who immediately took it as he got himself up. 'Thank you' she nodded. I started to walk but Simon stopped. 'Please don't remove him from the play, it's not fair to everyone else, I'll just stay away from him' I turned to face him 'please' Ms Albright looked at him 'if your sure Simon' and he nodded and turned towards me. 

As we left the auditorium the bell rang, and Simon let go of my hand. He was getting looks and whispers as we made the way to my car. I could tell he hated it. I reached down and took his hand. 'Come on, lets go'. I didn't care where we were, I was in love with him and I didn't care who knew. He looked at me with a smile. We got to my car and I unlocked it. We both climbed in. 'My mums not home if you want to come back to mine for a while?' I looked at him, and he turned to me. I looked into his eyes and put my hand to his cheek 'Jacques'. 'Blue' he whispered as he put his hand on my cheek. I leaned in and kissed him. Warmth spread through me, and it felt like I was home. We broke apart 'lets go back to yours then' he pulled on his seat belt. I put my own on and handed him my I-pod. 'Your choice' and he smiled. I was pulling out of the schools car park when I felt his hand rest on my knee. He must of noticed the smile that had creeped over my face because he giggled slightly. 

I pulled into my driveway and turned the ignition off. We got out the car and went to the front door. As I put the keys into the lock and let us in it hit me that we were going to be on our own on for a good while but I wasn't feeling nervous like I thought I would. I was excited. Simon looked around as I took my shoes off. He pulled his shoes off and put them next to mine. We looked at each other 'We can either stay down here, or go in my room?' He looked at me 'I want to see your room'. I took his hand and grabbed our bags with the other and led him upstairs. I opened the door to my room and dumped our bags near the desk. 'I can't believe whats happened today' Simon sighed. I look at him, 'I know. I was not expecting this when I woke up this morning'. I laid down on my bed and stared at Simon. He was standing near my desk looking around. 'Cuddle?' he laid down next to me and put his head on my chest. We were laying there saying nothing. It wasn't awkward and I was enjoying finally having him in my arms. As I moved my arm, I knocked my laptop which then lit up. I laughed as I noticed that Gmail was still up and there were our emails. 'Well I guess I know where you were when you've been emailing me'. I smiled at him. 'Are you sure your glad it's me?' He lifts his head so it's level with mine and looks directly in my eyes. 'Yes of course I am, I would ask you the same question but I think Garrett already told me the answer to that one' he teased. 'At least you'll have an excuse to stare at what were they called, my cute soccer calves, if you come to soccer practice to heckle Nick' He blushed. 'I'm going to kill Abby' he muttered. 'I'm just glad it was my legs you were staring at'.

We looked at each other and he seemed to be asking me with his eyes to kiss him. I leaned in and if our first kiss was magical this was even better. As we continued, the kiss grew more and more passionate. There was beginning to be a sense of urgency to it. Without really thinking about it, I pulled him on top of me. He sat up and looked down at me. I could feel how hard he was, and I was sure he could feel me, but us going further didn't scare me at all, I knew whenever it happened it would be right because I was with him. 'So Jacques' I put my hands on his hips and gently brought him down to me so his chest was against mine 'will you be my boyfriend?' he pecked my lips 'Of course I will blue'. And I captured his lips again. 

My hands slid up the back of his shirt and as my hand pressed against his back he let out a sigh and started kissing and sucking on my neck. I barely noticed that his phone was going. As he sat up he lifted himself off me slightly to get his phone out of his pocket, but got comfy again as he looked at his phone. 'Nora' he said looking slightly nervous. 'Answer it' I told him. As he answered hello, my phone buzzed in my pocket which caused him to let out a shaky breath because I brushed him by accident as I was pulling my phone out my pocket. As he did, I got turned on more but didn't say anything. I had a feeling I would like the sounds he would make when we finally got around to having sex. I had a message from Garrett on my phone asking if they could come over for a bit. I looked up at Simon and mouthed that they wanted to come over and he nodded. I text back saying its fine. 'How long will they be?' Simon asked as he threw his phone to the side. 'about fifteen minutes probably', Simon sighed. 'We should probably get up then shouldn't we? Not that I want too but I don't really want them to find us like this when they get here.' He climbed off and sat on the edge of the bed. 'I was enjoying it too' I tell him as I put my arms round him. I could tell he was worried, I looked at him. 'We have to tell our parents now don't we?' I nodded at him. I picked my phone up and dialled my Mom. It was usually her break around this time so there would be a good chance of me getting her. 'Hi Mom, I know your busy but is it okay if Simon stays over tonight, we've got an English project and we want to get a good chunk of it done considering I have soccer practice and he has play rehearsal.' As she agreed I nodded my head at Simon and he smiled. 'Okay, I'll see you later. Bye.' I looked at Simon 'any chance you could stay tonight? Before they start separating us? I know that's exactly what my mum is going to do' he pecked my lips 'I'm sure it will be fine, especially as Nora has agreed not to say anything until I have.'

We made our way downstairs and put the tv on. We cuddled up on the couch to make it look like we hadn't been in my room making out even though I knew our flushed cheeks would give it away. I knew that Garrett wouldn't knock and would just come straight in. He'd been doing it for the past year and he knew that if anyone was in he was fine to just walk in. I kissed Simon and I could feel it getting heated again when I heard Garrett cough. We broke apart and saw them looking at us with smiles on their faces. 'Well it looks like you two are together and happy, X Box?' Garrett said throwing me my controller. I caught it just in time before it hit Simon on the head. 'Next time don't throw controllers at my boyfriends head'. Simon giggled and blushed 'I like the sound of that' he whispered. I started playing the Xbox. 'Am I okay to get my phone charger out my bag?' Simon asked me. 'of course you can, your bags near my desk'. He got up and went upstairs to my room. 

I couldn't concentrate. So I threw the controller back to Garrett. Nick and Abby were cuddled up on the couch opposite and were barely paying attention. Garrett offered Leah a go and I was surprised to see her take him up on it. I couldn't help but be impressed when she smashed his score. Even Garrett was impressed. 'So, Bram, Simon's never been here so how did he know where your room was?' Garrett was eyeing me suspiciously. I could feel the blush creeping up my face. 'What do you mean? We dropped our bags in there and came down here and to watch tv' 'Uh huh, course you did Bram' Abby chipped in 'Garrett did you know that you could get hickey's from putting bags in someone's room?' 'I can confirm Abby that I did not. Especially ones that big' they were all laughing at me. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I had this massive hickey on my collarbone. 'How the hell am I going to cover that?' 'Make up?'Abby replies. 'It looks like he was sucking on it for a while' I could see Nick grinning at me from behind Abby. 

Simon came back downstairs and after plugging his phone in came and sat next to me. Instinctively I opened my arms and he cuddled into my chest. I kissed him on the forehead. We stayed like this for a while. Abby and Nick cuddled up on the other couch, Leah and Garrett playing on the Xbox. 'Oh Simon, if your going to give your boyfriend hickeys, make sure they are not in full view of everyone because I have no idea how he is going to hide that' Leah said. Everybody burst out laughing. Simon looked at me and I kissed him. It wasn't long before everyone had to get going. Simon phoned his Mom and Dad and they were fine with him staying, he told them he was borrowing a pair of my pyjamas and that he would go back on the way to school for a change of clothes. 

We saw everyone to the door and said good bye to them. It was strange how in one day we were all closer. I hugged Abby and Leah goodbye and Garrett fist bumped Simon. I shut the door and felt hands round my waist. He spun me round and kissed me. I knew exactly where this was going to go but I was also painfully aware that my Mom was due back from work and as she didn't even know I was gay this might be a bit too much for her. As we broke apart, we were both breathless. 'Come on, we need to at least pretend we've been doing some work, my Mom is due back soon'. We got back to my bedroom and got our textbooks out. Not long after I heard the front door open and my Mom shout me. I stood up and took his hand, and before we went down I gave him a quick kiss. After we said hello, and had dinner we went back upstairs. It was getting late and I was exhausted and I could tell Simon was too. I chucked him a towel, shorts and top, as well as a toothbrush. 'Go for a shower, when you get back I'll have one then we'll get in bed and watch something, sound good?' 'Definitely'. I went downstairs into the pantry to find the Oreo's that I knew were in there. I poured two glasses of milk when my Mom walked in. 

'I like Simon he's a nice boy' I looked up and smiled at her. 'He is'. I looked at her and knew she knew. 'I'm gay, Simon's my boyfriend'. She smiled. 'I thought so. I'm guessing he's the guy who's had you glued to your computer the past few months' I nodded and knew that she needed to know what happened today. 'He got outed at school today' I looked at my mom and could tell she was shocked 'we've been emailing since August, and Simon forgot to log out of his email one day at school and this guy got hold of our emails. He tried to blackmail Simon so that he could get with our friend Abby. Simon told Abby as soon as it happened because he was trying to protect me and she agreed to help him. But at lunch he tried to kiss her, and Abby said no. So they guy stood up in the whole of the cafeteria and told the school about him. About us really. Except my name wasn't brought up. When we started talking we didn't tell each other who we were because neither of us were ready to come out. So although the school wouldn't of known it was me, Simon still felt that it wasn't fair that I got brought into it. And the emails this guy had were our early emails so he didn't know who I was. Even though Simon did. We were sent to the auditorium where we stayed for the rest of the day with our friends and Simon's sister Nora. When we were leaving he was getting horrible looks and whispers from people that I couldn't stand by there and let him take it all. I grabbed his hand and held it proudly through school. I've fallen in love with him Mom' I looked at my mum and realised she was crying she pulled me into a massive hug. 

Simon walked down the stairs and looked at us. 'Sorry, I didn't realise... I'll' 'It's okay Simon. I've just heard what's happened today. I'm so sorry you went through that, that you both went through that' she grabbed my hand. 'I'm glad you have each other, and I'm glad your my son's boyfriend' He cuddled into me as I put my arm round him. 'Now I'm going to go to bed. Oh and Bram' She looked me deadpan in the eye and I was squirming under her gaze 'keep the door open, your neck looks like it's been attacked enough today. Good night boys'. I looked at Simon, who was bright red 'Goodnight' and they hugged as she left. 'Night mum. I'm guessing I forgot to cover my neck?' He nodded and laughed 'I have Milk and Oreo's shall we go up?' He nodded and took the Oreo's off me.

'I'm going for a shower. Set something up to watch for when I get back' I pecked him on his lips. 'Oh, Simon, you look good in my clothes' I winked and left the room. I got out the shower and got dressed and went back in my room and could tell how tired Simon was. He looked up and scooted over in the bed for me. I got in the covers with him. He handed me a glass of Milk and put the Oreo's in between us. I could tell that Simon was falling asleep. I took the glass off him and put it on my nightstand with the Oreo's and put the laptop on the floor. He snuggled under the covers a bit more, as I turned the lamp off. I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor as I always did. I felt Simon come closer and put his hand on my chest. He looked up at me 'Sorry, I can't sleep with a shirt on, I feel like i'm being strangled'. His eyes met mine as he took his off and threw it next to mine. 

He laid his head on my chest. After the day we had this was perfect. And the feel of his body touching mine as we just laid there was perfect. I was stroking his hair and even know we both were half asleep I had to tell him. 'I love you Simon' I felt him grinning 'I love you too'. I held him tighter if that was even possible and fell asleep with him. It was the perfect way to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad. It's my first fic, but I've had this stuck in my head for ages so I thought I would write it down


End file.
